


Psalm 61:2

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [46]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Matt has a sensory overload





	1. Chapter 1

Matt has a headache.

It started in the morning, a dull throb behind his eyes, the product of too many nights with too little sleep. It steadily went worse all day long, and now it feels like a knife is buried inside his brain, shifting every time he moves his head.

(He just wants to go to bed and sleep.)

\---

Things were bad when Matt went to sleep.

They’re worse when he wakes up.

Moooom we’re late!

Who want scrambled eggs?

~We are here to drink your beer~

There’s food in the fridge for lunch

Too loud

He can’t go to school he’s sick!

~Liar, liar, you’re such a~

You fucking whore!

Everything is so loud 

I made French toast if you want

~Fire, fire fire~

Yes, yes, yeeesssss, there, oh yeeesssss…

He can’t even hear himself think

No don’t change I like this program

Fuck you!

He pushes himself out of the bed and crawls to the bathroom

No it’s your turn to do the dishes

Anything on the news?

You drink too much

Our Father who art in Heaven 

He drags himself in the shower

Do you remember

What do you mean we’re out of milk

¿Donde esta la biblioteca?

He fumbles a bit with the faucet until cold water begins pouring down

For fuck sakes!

Your Spanish is shit.

I love this game

The sound of running water acts as a white noise, and he manages to adjust the temperature.

He stays in the shower until the water runs cold again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sensory verload


End file.
